prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FedericoF
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prison Break Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:The Conspiracy 1.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 04:47, March 7, 2011 Birthdate help? Can you help me with the birthdate? It's hardly to see, maybe you can see it better ;) --Station7 08:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you should use a binocular or a magnifying glass. Maybe then is it clearly. Otherwise we should note in the episode trivia that the dates and other things are not clearly visible, while this wasn't by Andrew Brennan. At least you tried and I'm very happy that you did your best. I don't want to wait a year until the dVD comes out or a few months :( --Station7 19:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) 24 Can you get 31:48 from this video: http://www.cucirca.com/2009/01/09/24-season-2-episode-8-day-2-300-pm-400-pm/ Michael Cudlitz and Anthony Azizi. ;) --Station7 22:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) --Station7 05:03, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Paint As you said you did use paint, can you scrap the part of Chester Rhodes (left). I need Tran Jun.--Station7 17:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Fix Can you fix Image:Bang & Burn 1.PNG. A bit on the left looks weird. Can you delete that part :D ? --Station7 17:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Done. :P --Station7 17:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) OK, I did delete the image, but I need more images. See my Tweets. I need a helicopter man, and 2 pictures from the episode Sona. Check it out dude :D --Station7 19:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Image:Scan 1a.PNG is wrong. You should look above at the image. By the way, can you look at my other Tweets otherwise I have to re-check everything, while you know what you have checked. --Station7 19:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Second picture Can you upload the second picture again? I need a picture with Tanner Gill in it and that is 16:51 precisely ;) --Station7 06:00, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome pictures - you deserve an award ;) Great pictures! Just wow :P --Station7 14:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC) How can I download it :P Please tell me, I don't know. --Station7 15:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you do? Can do remove 3 templates at Alexander Mahone/Kills. Can you change season 2 as 6 and season 4 as 10. Clean up, update and picture needed. Can you also do this at Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell/Kills? ;) --Station7 10:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) You did it great. You forgot to the next thing ;) Alexander Mahone/Kills - Season 2 count as 6, and Season 4 as 10, Count as 19. --Station7 19:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Upload picture at Twitter Could you upload a picture I mentioned on Twitter? ;) It's from a bodyguardm, killed by Alexander Mahone. See for Twitter what time the bodyguard appears. I need a shot from him when he appaears and not be shot by Mahone. --Station7 08:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Second/third picture Can you upload a picture from the same video: http://www.cucirca.com/2009/05/09/prison-break-season-4-episode-20-cowboys-and-indians/ now from 37:16. By the way, now I have a picture from another bodyguard ;) --Station7 08:25, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! :P I can use the same image for 4 articles. Wow! :) --Station7 21:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Good job It was long waiting, but that's fine for me, so here to words for you: YOU'RE BRILLIANT! --Station7 12:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Uploading image Could you make a screenshot for this and upload this to this Wiki? http://www.aetv.com/breakout-kings/meet-fugitives/ --Station7 17:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help You're amazing! Tank you very much. How you did it, was exactly as it was going through my head. :) --Station7 05:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Geary Can you get the picture from Bellick to Geary here: http://cinemareference.blogs.allocine.fr/index.blog?blog=cinemareference&themeID=10216 --Station7 18:44, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Who is your favourite Prison Break Character,may I ask?